The present invention concerns a method for handling sheet goods, in particular value documents, such as bank notes, and a container for sheet goods, in particular for value documents, such as bank notes. The sheet-goods container may be in particular a bank-note cassette. The invention furthermore concerns an apparatus for processing sheet goods with the sheet-goods container or bank-note cassette, in particular a bank-note machine.
In an apparatus for processing sheet goods, for example a bank-note machine which is provided for inputting and outputting bank notes, different kinds of bank-note containers can be employed. Depending on the case of application, different bank-note containers can be inserted in the bank-note machine, which are intended for receiving bank notes (so-called deposit cassettes or deposit stores) or for outputting bank notes (so-called dispense cassettes or dispense stores). Dispense cassettes are inserted into the bank-note machine in a filled state, for example, in each case a cassette with bank notes of a certain denomination.
When a bank note is drawn out of a dispense cassette, a malfunctioning of the singler of the cassette can lead to an unwanted double or multiple pick, whereby two or more bank notes are drawn simultaneously. Double and multiple picks often lead to a standstill of the bank-note machine, since they either, for example, fan out and thereby cause a jam in the transport system, or else, if they are recognized by a corresponding check in time after being drawn, are left in the transport system to be removed manually. Double or multiple picks can also be conveyed into a separate pocket in the bank-note machine in order to avoid a standstill of the machine. However, this can lead to an indeterminacy of the fill quantity of the bank-note cassette, if it cannot be established how many bank notes were drawn simultaneously. In other words, the stock reliability of a bank-note cassette can in this way not be guaranteed.